The Last Supper… Er Breakfast
by felixunderground
Summary: Xander and Cordelia spend one last morning together before she heads down to LA.


**Title**: The Last Supper… Er Breakfast

**Author**: felixunderground

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the shows. (_felix looks around and waits) _Damn! Where's Anyanka when you need her? I'm a scorned man... oh... maybe I should get a sex change then...

**Setting:** Post season three of Buffy

**Summary**: The missing scene vaguely mentioned in 'Conversation'. Would have never thought of it until xanzpet commented on it with such… enthusiasm (wink). And yes, this is one of the many versions regarding the final farewell all of us X/C shippers longed to see on the show.

* * *

The cool morning air was refreshing. The sun had risen a few hours ago, but it was still cloudy and overcast like it was going to rain. There was some church bells ringing in the distance for people going to Sunday Mass while the other residents of Sunnydale decided to sleep in. All in all, the town of Sunnydale was quiet except for one person. 

"Xander, where the hell are you?" Cordelia asked to no one but herself as she crossed her arms in irritation. The small duffel bag at her feet containing her belongings not seized by the IRS looked pitiful on top of the lightly scorched lawn near the Sunnydale High School sign. Cordelia looked up to the sky, "Donna Karen, Marc Jacobs, Burberry and all things holy please help me from refraining to strangle that doofus if he makes me miss my bus. I can't afford to budget out another ticket." Which was true because the small roll of hundreds her mother had practically thrown in her face before she jetted off to Southern France with her new sugar daddy had been used for a room at a motel and groceries while Cordelia finished up the rest of her senior year. And the job at the boutique? Cordelia only took that job so she could keep up the illusion that she still was rich because of the employee discount on the clothing. The meager wages she earned were immediately placed in the 'I'm Destined For Inevitable Stardom One Day So Step Aside Bitchs' fund. If she had to buy another ticket, her whole budget would be shot.

She had been waiting at their designated meeting place in front of the remains of a building that once was their high school for; she looked at her watch, a half an hour. "This place gives me the creeps."

Two nights ago, the school was in complete chaos and now all that was left was silence. She didn't quite get it at first because she was still running high on adrenaline and the euphoria of slaying her first vampire, but now the situation really it her – hard. People had died here. Sunnydale High School was destroyed. Her youth and the last remaining shreds of her innocence were engulfed in flames as the building before her had a couple nights ago.

"Buffy," Cordelia snickered, "poster child for anti-education. Set a gym and a science building on fire as a teaser for the big finale – blowing up the school. What's next for the Mighty Mouse? University of Sunnydale?"

She stopped laughing as she thought of all the acceptance letters to colleges the brunette had wanted to attend but didn't have the financial means to do so since she was too late to apply for financial aid.

'_Stupid father for ruining my future,' _Cordelia grumbled, _'And stupid mother for acting like a rat abandoning a sinking ship.'_

A loud bang of a car backfiring startled her out of her thoughts as she peered down the street to see a vehicle that she hoped wasn't her ride. "Could that even be considered a car?" Cordelia's lips curled in mild disgust. It was more like a cardboard box with plastic wheels. _'Oh God… is that duct tape?'_

"Hey, Cordy!" Xander yelled as he almost fell out of the window from his frantic waving.

"You're late," Cordelia felt she needed to point out the obvious.

Her ex-boyfriend's smile faded, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that… my dad was giving me some trouble this morning."

Her annoyance immediately washed away upon hearing his reason behind his tardiness as she raised her eyebrow, "It's okay, dorkhead. You can make it up to me by getting a real car. This-" She gestured to the vehicle in front of her with disdain, "is a Pacer… one of the top three worst cars ever having the misfortune of being mass produced for the fashion challenged public."

He grinned, "What? She's as real as anything."

"She?"

"Oh, her name is Patsy Cline in honor of country… the music of pain."

She crossed her arms and replied dully, "How fitting. It's painful for me to even look at."

He got out the car and leaned down to get her bag to put it in the trunk, "It'll get you to the bus station."

Cordelia glanced down at her watch and sighed, "Fine… wait… is that gum?"

He shrugged, but his lopsided grin never left his face, "How else it the windshield wiper suppose to stay on?"

The former head cheerleader rolled her eyes before getting in the passenger side of the vehicle. "We better not die or else I'd have to pull a Buffy and come back so I could seriously kick your ass with the pointiest boots that I still own."

The young man chuckled as he put the car in drive, "Well I was the one who brought her back to life so if I die as well then your threat is as empty as Harmony's head."

She smirked, "Then I'll kick your ass in the afterlife."

"What if you don't have the boots?"

"Are you deficient? Of **course** my heaven involves a closet of shoes that put Mariah Carey's collection to shame," Cordelia informed him before she noticed the speed in which her ex was driving, "Could you go a little faster?"

"Any faster and the engine will conk out."

"And you expect to drive across country in this? By the summer's end you should be lucky to make it to Nevada."

He grinned, "Vegas, baby."

"I was more thinking Reno."

Xander made a motion to his chest and gasped, "Don't even jinx me like that. We are still in Sunnydale ya know."

"Unfortunately," Cordelia grumbled as she looked out the window.

She didn't see the look of sadness on the Zeppo's face after her statement.

There was an awkward silence in the car and Cordelia feared to turn on the radio just in case the car would die on them.

"How did you know this was a Pacer anyway, Cor?"

She attempted to cross her legs, but failed due to the cramped space, "Oh you know… dated a complete car freak sophomore year. I'm surprised I even remember it considering I try to leave my brain free of all things ick and fill it with more useful things such as that orange top I saw a while back would go good with my complexion."

They both smiled as if they were experiencing one of their inside jokes before falling into silence.

Xander coughed to get her attention, "That was a nice thing you did."

She turned to him, confusion etched on her features, "What are you talking about?"

"Buffy's yearbook picture." Xander clarified. "She was speechless that she got a whole page and looked near tears at the little 'thank you for saving all our lives for the past three years' bit at the bottom of the page." He looked thoughtful for a moment; "The Class Protector award was your idea wasn't it?"

Cordelia looked sheepish; "Does she know?"

"No. I was the only one who figured it out." He smirked, "No wonder you spent so much time with Jonathon the past few months."

His companion shrugged her shoulders, "Well… it was my fault that she didn't get to take her senior picture **and **I never really did thank her properly for saving my life all those times."

'_God, Cordy, don't leave,' _Xander begged to himself.

"And the 'In Memory Of' section?" Xander pushed, pride evident in his voice.

Cordelia actually blushed, "Yeah… for Jesse and everyone who didn't get to graduate with us. For Ms. Calendar and all the other teachers we lost." She then smiled, "Hell, even Principal Flutie."

Xander looked green at the thought, "Don't mention that… **ever**."

She smirked, "What? Don't like to be reminded that you pigged out on Principal chow mein?"

"Not listening."

"You so are."

"Shush!"

The former May Queen let a very unlady like snort before a loud belly-busting laugh escaped her mouth. She continued to giggle as she so casually wiped her eyes, "You know, I tried to get you for Class Clown but Jonathon wouldn't hear of it."

"What? Why?" Xander's eyes narrowed at the title that was so unjustly bestowed upon another on Prom Night.

"You won the vote by a landslide, but Jonathon had a huge crush on that other guy… what's his name?"

He shrugged.

"Well… I tried to convince him to change his decision but nothing I offered appealed the little midget. I guess it was the fact I was seriously lacking in a piece of anatomy that he wanted."

Xander's eyes bugged out, "What were you going to do!"

Her eyes twinkled, "Twister you pervert. I'm not some tramp and our dealings were strictly G rated since you know… he's kinda gay."

"Right," He gave her his puppy dog eyes, "Oh look! We're here!"

She turned her attention away from Xander to the bus depot to find that her bus was not there. Cordelia looked down at her watch and cursed at how late they were, "The bus is gone."

"The bus could be late maybe?" Xander offered sheepishly.

Angry eyes turned on him, "Xander! Were you like going five miles an hour the **whole **time!"

"We were talking," He defended himself weekly.

Cordelia growled before viciously opening the door and ran to the ticket counter. Xander sighed before turning off the engine. As he got out of the car and he gently closed the passenger door before slowly following his irate ex-girlfriend. He stopped suddenly when she saw that Cordelia was quickly storming back to him.

"Luckily, I got to cash in my ticket for a later bus which…" She looked at her watch for the millionth time that day, "Crap, I have a hour to kill."

She saw that the very guilty Xander was looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet, _'He so obvious and so… adorable. Damn it!'_

"Well?" Cordelia asked impatiently, "What can we do to kill some time?"

"Cor, I'm sor-" Xander started to say before she cut him of with a smile.

"You're forgiven. Now what should we do, grandma?"

"Wellll," Xander grinned as he looked at he surroundings, "we could find a broom closet?"

Cordelia promptly punched him in the arm, "Ass!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his arms. "I'm delicate, Cor!"

"Pfft," She gave a dismissive flick of her wrist.

"We could," Xander grumbled playfully, "get something to eat at that diner over there."

Cordelia followed her eyes to where Xander was gesturing, "**Hell** no, I'd rather starve."

"Cordy," He whined, "I'm hungry!"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the little white sign in the window, "See that? That's a B."

"What's wrong with a B?"

"**Everything** when it has been given by the Heath Department!" Cordelia stressed.

"Still don't see the problem," Xander began walking to the diner, "Come on, Cor. I'll pay."

She yelled to his retreating back, "I don't care about that! Xander! Xander, you come back here right now!" Now desperate, "I saw some vending machines!"

However, Xander was not dissuaded as he continued his journey to the restaurant.

"Xander!"

Exactly six minutes and twenty-three seconds later, a ticked off Cordelia sat across from Xander.

He peered over his menu and said knowingly, "Got bored?"

"No," She retorted sarcastically, "I really like standing in the middle of the parking lot taping my foot and blowing my hair out of my face."

He went back to perusing the menu, "And I'm sure you looked fabulous pulling off the stubborn pissed off look."

She picked up her menu, "Damn straight. I would've been out there longer too but I just now realized that nothing comes between you and your food when you're hungry. So I gracefully accept defeat in this one battle."

"What's the score anyway?"

"Don't know," She then stated, "I'm winning though."

He raised his eyebrow in rebuttal, "How could you be winning when you don't know the score?"

"I'm Cordelia," She responded in a 'duh' tone, "I've always been triumphant in this long standing war of wits and stubbornness."

"I think Willow kept score," He offered, "I'll ask her and then I'll be sure to call you to gloat that I've been victorious all this time."

She snorted as the waitress greeted them and took their orders.

"One word with two syllables for you ya big dork – **Puh**lease."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… when the mood strikes. I know… I know… so very cruel of moi to do such a thing but I feel I should warn any readers. Oh, pleading helps. So don't be ashamed to beg, I find it very attractive. (waits impatiently) Hello? Bueller? 


End file.
